


Return

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: hi, hon! could you please write an inuyasha imagine where the reader returns to the feudal era a couple years after they defeat naraku? and while the reader’s settling in, inuyasha just blurts out that he’s in love with them? thank you! ❤️
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha)/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Return

It was the pull from the past that quietly tugged at you, the call from history that whispered that you still belonged there, or at least part of you did. The people you had met, the adventures experienced, your time spent. It all had led up to the point in which you found that your heart was lost to the strange world at the other side of the well. No longer were you the person from the modern age. That person, so used to all of the conveniences of the 21st century, seemed to have been left behind ever since you found yourself in the past. It only took your return to realise such.

It was as such, when the chance presented itself, that you grabbed hold onto it, returning to the time to which your very soul called. The strange place in history in which you felt most at home, despite the differences from your own life before.

“I’m home!” you called, walking into the village in which everyone had settled themselves after Naraku’s defeat. Sango and Miroku, together. Kohaku was active as a hunter, Rin living with Kaede. Even Kagome had found her way back to the feudal era, finding that she had changed as a person as well.

“Took you long enough!” came the brash voice of a certain half-demon that you had longed to see. A man, no longer the boy you had met, dressed in red, contrasting the white hair that topped his head. “I was about to get you myself,” Inuyasha spoke, though everyone knew that this would have been impossible, the well supposedly having sealed itself when the jewel disappeared.

“Patience is rewarded,” you smiled at the male, realising what you had missed the most of all. It wasn’t the clear air, or the verdant fields, or the forest. It had been his face, and you were pleased to find that you had been missed as well.

“Even Kagome made it back before you!” Rin came running at you, never hesitating to put her arms around you in greeting. How much the child had grown, you noted. How much she had changed. How it pleased you to know that you were still remembered by even the youngest.

“The well wouldn’t let me through, not until now,” you explained, a tender smile on your face as you embraced the rest of the group. “I suppose it wanted me to miss you all,” you continued to muse, striding over towards Inuyasha with your arms spread. How the male detested affection above all, but you didn’t care, pulling the other into a warm hug.

“I missed you,” Inuyasha mumbled into your hair, easily allowing yourself to wrap him up in your arms, even returning the gesture in surprise. “You will stay with us forever, right?” he questioned, hand clinging onto the back of your shirt as he pulled you closer.

Feeling your heart jump you wanted to tease the male, but not wanting to break the mood either you just nodded, your face flushing a little at the admission and the implications of the scenario.

“Moving on fast, aren’t you, Inuyasha?” Miroku’s teasing voice popped up amused. Pulling away from each other the two of you faced the smirking monk who seemed much too smug with himself. “Sango and I were already betting how long it would take you,” the man continued with a laugh, earning a flush from Inuyasha.

“Oh, stay out of it, will you!” he yelled after the other, though he made sure to side-eye you anxiously, still not quite believing that you were here after all.


End file.
